Increased capabilities in computer processing, such as improved real-time image and audio processing, have aided the development of powerful training simulators such as vehicle, weapon, and flight simulators, action games, and engineering workstations, among other simulator types. Simulators are frequently used as training devices which permit a participant to interact with a realistic simulated environment without the necessity of actually going out into the field to train in a real environment. For example, different simulators may enable a live participant, such as a police officer, pilot, or tank gunner, to acquire, maintain, and improve skills while minimizing costs, and in some cases the risks and dangers, that are often associated with live training.
While current simulators perform satisfactorily in many applications, customers for simulators such as branches of the military, law enforcement agencies, industrial and commercial entities, etc., have expressed a desire for flexible, scalable, and cost effective simulators that allow for the easy expansion of the number and types of simulated participants with whom live participants may interact. Customers have also demonstrated a desire to obtain enhanced simulation functionality but without the need to purchase new simulators or simulator hardware, or having to extensively reconfigure an existing simulator. In addition, simulator customers typically seek to improve the quality of the simulated training environments supported by simulators by increasing realism in simulations and finding ways to make the simulated experiences more immersive.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.